


Made to Serve

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlrose, garnet is only mentioned, rosepearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Not long after the war between the Homeworld Gems and the Crystal Gems over Earth has finished, Rose and Pearl have an important talk, again.





	

Pearl sat in the temple cave. She didn’t do much else. The war was officially over. The Earth was free. She was free. She didn’t have to fight anymore. She was free. Her eyes traveled from the wall to Garnet, who was lying on her back, hands in front of her face, examining the gems in her palms. Rose was out, still, ensuring the humans knew they were safe, now. That it was over. There would be no more fighting. The war was over. She was free.

She looked down at her hands. Long and slender, just like the rest of her. The perfect dancer. She could sing to. She had spent hours and days, before she met Rose, dancing for Pink Diamond, singing her master songs. She had provided for Pink Diamond, storing important artifacts within her gem, so they would be readily available at a moment’s notice. Her fingers ghosted over the gem on her forhead.

She had summoned a weapon from her gem. Pearls couldn’t summon weapons, but she had. She had her spear. Pearls were too delicate for battle, and yet the thought of her terrified many Homeworlders. She had proven kind. She had proven herself. 

Footsteps approached from the left, and she tensed, hands froming a triangle around her gem before she saw Rose. Her hands went slack and she fell back against the wall once again. “It’s over, isn’t it?” she whispered. 

Rose Quartz sat beside her. Rose with her voluminous pink ringlets and melodic voice, put her arm around Pearl. “It is. We’re safe.” 

Pearl leaned into Rose. She was warm. She was comfort. She was everything Pearl ever wanted. “We’re free.”

The arm around Pearl tightened, pulling her close. “Yes, we are.”

“It’s terrifying.” Pearl took a deep breath and looked up at Rose. “I don’t have a purpose anymore.” She sat up, scooting a small distance away. “I’ve been thinking about that. I’m just a pearl. I was made to serve. I don’t know how to do anything differently. Serving Pink Diamond. Serving for the war. Everything I’ve ever done, is to serve.” She tore her eyes away from Rose’s, looking instead at her feet. “What kind of gem doesn’t have a purpose? I want a purpose. I can be your pearl.”

“No.” Rose stood, towering over Pearl. “You can’t be my pearl.” She stepped closer, covering the distance Pearl had made between them. “You are Pearl.” Rose knelt, her hand slipping under Pearl’s chin, helping Pearl maintain eye contact. “You are your own. You take orders from no one. No gem, no human. Not Garnet. Especially not me.” Her hand moved from Pearl’s chin to her cheek, gently brushing it. “You belong to no one.”

Pearl’s cheeks tinged blue, but she pulled away from Rose’s touch. “It’s a frightening prospect.” 

“That didn’t stop you from learning how to summon your spear. Or from defying Pink Diamond.” Rose started to reach out for Pearl again, but stopped. 

“If I don’t belong to anyone, then…then I can…”

“You can do whatever you wish. You can live as the humans do and go wild, have fun, live your life the way you see fit. Reckless abandon.”

Pearl blinked, looking into Rose’s face once more. She nodded. “Reckless abandon,” she whispered. Then she launched herself from the ground, her arms wrapping around Rose. She giggled as she felt Rose’s arms wrap around her back. “I don’t belong to anyone.” 

Rose pulled back, smiling at Pearl. “No, you don’t.” Her hand found its way to Pearl’s cheek again, her thumb tracing the outline of Pearl’s cheek. “Let’s not have this conversation again. You are worth so much.” 

With a smile, Pearl leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rose’s. She pulled back with a sigh. “As my first choice as a finally freed pearl, I want…to try this eating things the humans like.”

Rose giggled. “They are having a celebration tonight. We should go.”

Pearl stood, dusting herself off. She looked over to see Garnet already prepared for the small journey. Holding out a hand for Rose, she smiled. “Yes, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Steven Universe. I know it's an overdone idea but I just wanted to write something, and it's just a short little thing. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


End file.
